2019/Jan-Jun/Announcements/Staff Updates
January 01 Missing Halo's Gift items * Missing Halo's Gift items A bug had caused a problem with the Halo's Gift item to not be granted today. We're fixing the problem now and whoever pledged today will receive their items before 8pm, PST. Sorry for the delay. 02 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 04 Community Picks Contest: New Year, New Me! * Community Picks Contest: New Year, New Me! Hello, Gaians! It's 2019 and I've got a brand new Community Picks Contest for you! Make a bundle describing some of your new year resolutions and your bundle can be featured in La Victoire! We will be accepting entries until January 10th at 11:59 AM PST! Check out the contest here! 07 Forum Truncated Messages Error Fixed * Forum Truncated Messages Error Fixed A recent security update had made some forum messages get cut off unexpectedly. The error had been fixed and all posts should be restored to normal. Sorry for the trouble! PS - the fix should be available by 11:40PM, PST. 08 Manga and Deal alerts fixed * Manga and Deal alerts fixed Yet another bug from the server migration is now fixed. If you visit the deals or new items page the alert will be turned off properly. 08 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 11 Daily Chance and Quick Reply Captcha fixed * Daily Chance and Quick Reply Captcha fixed The json error that had been appearing from daily chance is fixed. So is the bug where the forum quick reply doesn't work with Captcha. Have a good weekend! 15 Community Picks Contest: Heroes vs Villains! * Community Picks Contest: Heroes vs Villains! Hello again, Gaians! We've got another Community Picks Contest up and running for you! Make a bundle full of items matching the theme, and you can win some copies for yourself and be featured in La Victoire! We will be accepting entries until January 22nd at 11:59 AM PST! Check out the contest here! 15 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 15 The Gaia Pledge Drive for January * The Gaia Pledge Drive for January Your support last month helped us tremendously, but we still need your continued support to keep our site running. Moving forward each month we will release a new flair and color for you to display your support, and for this month, the item is the "Gift of Aquarius". Thank you for your support. To purchase the item, please visit The Gaia Online Pledge Page 17 GCash Pass Error Resolved * GCash Pass Error Resolved Hello! There was an error occurring preventing Gaians from purchasing the current GCash Pass due to the system thinking you already had one! This has since been resolved and should be available again to you! 21 Helpful links and more! * Helpful links and more! Good evening, Gaians! It's a new year and I just wanted to remind you all of a few helpful threads, What items would you like to see re-released? New year, new thread! Request those items that you would like to see re-released but take note of the exceptions Get featured on the front page! Ever wondered how threads got featured on the bulletin board on the home page? Request your thread, guide, contest, charity or even your favorite hangout! COMMUNITY PICKS CONTEST: Heroes vs Villains! This contest ends in about 15 hours, so check out the contest and get your entries in! 22 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Due to some our having to catch up after the holiday we are going to have to delay ATS until tomorrow, Wednesday January 23rd. You can still get in any questions in our ATS pre-event thread! 23 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 23 Weekly Polls are back! * Weekly Polls are back! Hello Gaians! In some time long, long, long ago we had weekly polls! We hope to bring this back for 2019, and all of these polls will range from questions from fun to informative! So feel free to discuss why you voted for what you did, or tell us why none of the options felt like the right one to vote for! Hopefully we'll have a new poll up for you after Ask The Staff every week (or every other week if I forget to make one during my lunch!) So stay tuned for future polls! [ Check out this week's question! ] 23 Changes to forum search * Changes to forum search Thank you for your feedback to how the current search engine isn't working correctly. We've made some changes today that hopefully will make things work for you: - forum search for searching post content is fixed - forum search will include forum posts when searching everything - search terms are added with the "and" operator instead of "or" 28 Flash login fixed * Flash login fixed Sorry, a security update today broke the flash spaces and games. An update is being uploaded now and should fix the issue by 7:05pm, PST. Sorry for the wait. 29 Daily Chance Counter Fixed * Daily Chance Counter Fixed After more and more debugging the daily chance login check is finally fixed. Please logout and log back for your new status to take effect. Sorry this bug took so long to fix. 29 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 29 New Weekly Poll and Community Picks Contest! * New Weekly Poll and Community Picks Contest! Hello Gaians! We have a brand new weekly poll for you all to participate in! Thank you to everyone who participated in last week's poll and shared with us how you like to utilize these platforms! We'll definitely take this into account when we move further with our Social Media plans! On top of that, we've moved the Gaia Polls forum to Hot Topics so it's easier for you all to access these threads, and few past results! We also have a new Community Picks Contest for you to enter! This contest's theme is: Burning Passion! Let us know what hobbies or interests you have by creating a bundle full of items! This contest ends February 5th, 2019 at 11:59 PM PST! 30 Mobile App Feedback Thread Is Here * Mobile App Feedback Thread Is Here The mobile app is still a work in progress, but we have a number of designs to share. Please let us know what you think, and let us know what you'd like to see on the mobile app. Mobile App Feedback Thread 30 Towns 1 is fixed * Towns 1 is fixed After many failed troubleshooting attempts, Towns 1 is finally fixed. A big thanks to Codemonkey for spending the time to find the root cause of the problem. Sorry this fix had taken so long to find. We will have Towns 3 as soon as we can. 30 Something new is coming on Friday! * Something new is coming on Friday! ��After the launch, we’ll be hosting a live Q&A for it this Friday, February 1st at 2 PM PST! (Basically a mini AtS!) ��And while I have your attention~ Follow us on Twitter and Facebook for future updates, announcements for contests and more! https://u1cdn.gaiaonline.com/mfs/index/adminupload/ca47d312a50b.png February 01 Narwheel is down for maintenance * Narwheel is down for maintenance Hello everyone! Narwheel has been causing all of us a bit of grief, so we'll be temporarily disabling Narwheel so we can find a solution! We'll keep you updated on when it comes back online! 01 Live Q&A postponed to 4:00 PM PST * Live Q&A postponed to 4:00 PM PST Something new is coming! After launch we’ll be hosting a live Q&A for it Today, February 1st at 3:30 PM PST! (Basically a mini AtS!) This is a change from the original 2PM live Q&A time slot. We promise, it'll be worth it. We ran into a little issue releasing the new thing *wink* *wink*. The live Q&A is pushed to 4:00 PM! BTW, narwheel and cash shop is fixed 01 zOMG coliseum is back * zOMG coliseum is back The bug had finally been fixed, thank you for your patience. 04 Project Ticket Update * Project Ticket Update Hey everyone! A few updates for you guys! - Diamond & Double Diamond Tickets will be expiring on 3/15/19! Do not fear however! We will be replacing these tickets with something new and fresh in the coming months! - We've heard your voices & concerns about our 125 character limit on descriptions and we have decided to bump that limit to 500 characters! We hope that allows you get those creative juices See you soon with new updates! 04 Angel Subscriber GC purchase bonus granted * Angel Subscriber GC purchase bonus granted An issue last Friday caused the Angel Subscriber bonus to be missing during GCash purchase, that bug had been fixed and all missing GCash had been granted. Thank you for your patience.